What If
by Dom-Bug
Summary: Flash back to Alec and Magnus, and their first date. This is how I imagined it would go, if Alec decided to be bold, and come out to the world, a little bit early. Cute, and sweet. Will be a one-shot in 2 parts.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This will be a one shot, in two parts, because I don't want it to be too long. Enjoy and review c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about here, nor do I own anything of Cassandra Clare's.**

**WARNING: May be upsetting, depending on the audience. Will deal with coming out, and reactions of the public to a gay couple. Do not read if homophobic, or uneasy with questionable content. Not meant to offend anyone.**

Alec was pacing back and forth in the living room of the Institute, stopping ever few seconds to check how he looked in the mirror against the back wall, behind the couch. He smoothed out his hair, making it so it was just covering his left eyebrow, but not his eye. He resumed pacing. He was nervous. Magnus had officially asked him out. Alec knew something was happening between them, sure, be he had never expected Magnus to make that step, not with him, nor anybody. It just didn't seem like Magnus. He looked to the clock above the mantle. _6:55_.

"You can do this Lightwood." He murmured to himself, taking a deep breath. He really liked this guy. It was scary for him. Unknown. He'd liked a guy before, but that, well, that was different. He had never openly been with a guy, been with anyone actually. It always happened around him, what with Isabelle going out with someone knew every couple weeks, and Jace bringing a new face the Institute near daily for the longest time- before Clary-, but he had never been the one nervous for a date.

Just as Alec sat down to collect himself, he heard a car pull into the drive, and his heart skipped a beat, his face turning a light shade of sea foam green. After a few moments, there was a light tap at the door. Alec jumped up, but made himself walk slowly to the door, so as to look calm, collected. Not at all nervous. With one more deep breath, Alec turned the knob on the door, and it creaked open.

There stood Magnus, looking down at his feet, only glancing up when he heard the door move. He looked amazing, his dark hair spiked up, the way it was at the party, but with red glitter instead of blue. He wore a tight fitting red dress shirt, with a dark black blazer and tie, to match his well fitted dark jeans and sparkly red boots. His hands were stuck into his pockets, but he quickly removed them to take Alec's hand and bow before him, kissing the top of it.

"Why, good evening my dear Alec." His voice was rich, and flowing. It filled the silence with a deep sense of confidence.

"H-hey Magnus." Alec looked away nervously, his face turning a shade of pink. Magnus smiled and gestured out to his car.

"Shall we?" Alec nodded and turned to close the door, pulling his arm away from Magnus. While his face was hidden, he took a deep breath.

_You got this._

Alec turned back around, and smiled shyly at Magnus, as the man lead him to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for him, as well as closing it.

"…So, where are we going?" Alec asked after a moment of of driving, the only sound was the wind whooshing past the car. The streets were rather empty, due to the icy roads.

"Oh, nothing super fancy, I hope that's alright. Just a place I happen to like, and it's near by."

Alec simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. His face seemed to be a permanent shade of pink now, his nerves just not calming down any.

The drive to the restaurant wasn't too long, and had Alec known how close they were, he would have suggested they walk. It may be cold out, but for some reason, Alec just loved walking, it soothed him.

Once they arrived at the decided place, Magnus had to park a small walk away from it, due to the lack of parking paces around it.

"Uhm, Magnus it seems kind of busy…" Alec looked around nervously, not able to pick out which place they were headed. The only place on either side of the block that served any food, was a bar. Alec didn't like bars. Bars had dancing, and he certainly did not dance. He looked at Magnus with disdain.

"Ohhh no." Magnus grinned, noticing that Alec had caught on.

"Oh, come on darling, it won't be bad. It's a low key place. They even have tables!" Alec laughed humorlessly.

"Low key?!" There were people pouring in and out of the joint, laughing and falling over due to their drunkenness.

"Yes. Low key. Now hush darling and lets go. I'm hungry." Magnus took Alec by the arm and began leading him towards the bar, making to effort to conceal his intentions. Alec protested for a moment, but gave up right away, knowing it would make no difference, and didn't want to attract any attention to himself. This was nerve racking enough for him.

They entered the bar, and got their table. Magnus was right, it wasn't to bad. The people they saw outside must have all been one group, because there wasn't too much noise inside. Magnus, noticing Alec's speculations commented: There's a strip club upstairs, I told you, this specific place is low key." He smirked. Alec was dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me."

"Hey, I said nothing of the surrounding establishments my dear." Magnus shrugged the conversation off, and glanced at his menu, no longer concerned with the matter. Alec shook his head.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

He glanced up at Magnus, and caught him looking out to the dance floor, and Alec was struck wordless. His face was completely carefree, just full of joy in watching the crowd sway to the music around them. His eyes were squinted slightly due to his smile, his cheeks rosy, despite his darker complexion. He was beautiful. A soft smile escaped Alec. No matter how weird this date turned out to be, he knew it was perfect.

Magnus glanced back over and caught Alec's eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing!" Alec jolted and looked down at his own menu, hearing a soft chuckled come from Magnus.

"Oh, alright." Magnus reached across their small table,and let his hand rest carefully on Alec's, testing his boundaries no doubt. Alec was stunned, but he didn't move. He felt his hand tingling under the pressure of the other mans, and he adored it. A small pit formed in his stomach, but it wasn't bad.

At least until he felt the burning sensation of someone staring at you. Many someones. Their table was off to the side of the place, with a couple others around them, all but one taken. The couples around them were all watching them, almost as though it was planned. Alec could hear the mutters over the music, soft and cynical. He hated it. Alec swiftly pulled his hand away, and smoothed his pants under the table, keeping his arm down. He saw Magnus frown for a moment and look away, glancing around.

"Alec…" Alec shook his head.

"Don't let them get to you."


	2. Part 2

**MAGNUS POV**

Alec bowed his head, his hair covering the majority of his pale face. He looks up at Magnus slightly, his electric blue eyes, breaking through the black veil.

"I can't help it…" His voice was soft, barely reaching Magnus, over the slightly volume of the music within the bar. Magnus took another quick sweep of the room, and eyeballed the couples watching them, until they glanced away, having been noticed.

"Alec, look, they stopped." Magnus's voice was humourless, in attempt to ease Alec's nerves, but he himself, was hurt, not by the people, but by Alec.

"They aren't looking, but you know what they're talking about Mags…" Magnus started for a moment at the unfamiliar nickname, blinking a few times, not sure if he heard right. Alec looked up now, the veil falling to the sides of his face, messy from being brought forward. Magnus rolled his eyes, getting more agitated.

"Magnu-"

"Hi! Can I take your order?" A perky blonde waitress had pranced over to them, bouncy and hyper, her eyes glued to Alec. He was unaware, but he was quite attractive. He had that subtle shy boy look, yet with a hint of muscle lining through his tight black shirt. Magnus loved it. He had always loved black hair, and he'd never seen someone who looked like Alec did. Not since long ago, and even then…

Magnus pulled his attention from the frustrating boy, and focused on the waitress. Not his type, but she would do.

"Why hello there." Her eyes seemed to be stuck on Alec, who just sat there, looking at the table, not really paying much attention to her. Magnus grabbed a menu from the side of the table and ordered them a bowl of bread to start with.

"No problem sir, I'll be right back with that!" Her eyes flitted away from Alec, to Magnus and did a small double take when she saw his eyes. She shook her head and flounced away, probably believing she was just too tired.

"Alec, you need to get a grip." Magnus was tired, and his voice was hard. Alec looked up, hurt in his eyes, not understanding why Magnus was being so mean.

"Magnus, I'm sorry if I get offended by people pointing and staring!" Alec's voice cracked slightly, and Magnus's heart did as well, in sequence, but Alec need to hear this,

"You want to try this out right? Whatever this is?" Magnus gestured to the two of them.

"Of course! I wouldn't be here if I didn't…" He trailed off, his face turning a light shade of rose pink. Magnus was caught in the colour of his cheeks, for a moment before falling back onto his point.

"Well, in that case, you know who I am."

"Barely." Magnus rolled his eyes once more.

"I meant the type of person I am."

"Yeah… Loud, blunt, flamboyant, stubborn…"

"Yes, yes, and fantastic, impeccable, fashionable, beautiful, none of which are my point." Magnus was completely serious, and Alec let out a small laugh, and it made Magnus smile, for just a moment. Angel, he loved when that boy smiled.

"Then what is your point Magnus?" That's it, he was sure he heard the nickname wrong before.

"Well, I am very open with who I am."

"You've had god knows how many years longer to get to that point!" Alec voice rose suddenly, but he lowered it, noticing the attention it brought to them.

"This is all new for me Mags. I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're taking a chance Alec." Mags… He wasn't sure how he thought about that, but for the moment he didn't care. He stood abruptly, and took ahold of Alec's arm, making him stand as well.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking a chance too." Magnus pulled him onto the small dance floor that this little bar had and as if it was on a cue, a fairly good dancing song came on and Magnus grinned.

**(Think Chemicals by Breathe Carolina) **

Magnus began to dance, and was jolting Alec with him, not letting go of his arms until he was sure Alec would dance as well. Alec was stiff as a board, completely out of his element and Magnus new it. But with being with him, came new things and territory, and Alec needed to learn that for himself. Some people would always talk, but if you acted like you didn't care, eventually you wouldn't, and you would just have fun, like Magnus was. Alec did his best, Magnus could tell, falling in beat with the music, trying to stay as close to the warlock as he could, without actually being _on_ him. He really didn't want other people touching him.

"See!?" Magnus belted over the music, glancing at him, a smile plastered on his face. "I told you, it's not that bad!" Magnus threw his arms around Alec's shoulders and pulled him closer, shimmying and jumping with the song, closing his eyes and losing himself with the music. By the time the song ended, Alec seemed to actually be having fun. Magnus wasn't going to make him continue to dance, but Alec didn't even seem to notice the change in music, even though his body followed the correct beats, as the tempo changed. Perhaps just one more song.

By the end of that one, Alec was smiling up at him, his blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark. The tempo changed once more, and Magnus circled his arms around Alec's shoulders, for Alec was taller. Alec shyly let his hands fall to Magnus's waist, and leaned in, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Having fun?" Magnus's voice was soft near Alec's ear, and Magnus could see him jump. It made him smile.

"Actually… Yes." Alec lifted his head from his shoulder, and smiled boldly at the man. A soft smile escaped Magnus, as he danced with the Shadowhunter. It all ended to soon. After that dance, Alec realized the time, and insisted they head back. The car ride was fun, as the playfully argued over the radio, and who was the better dancer. All trivial things. As they arrived at the Institute, Alec turned to thank Magnus for how the night had went, and Magnus took his chance, closing the distance between them, and kissing the boy. He could feel Alec tense up, but it didn't last, as he eased into the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. Magnus knew this wasn't easy for him, as his people were taught to be a certain way, each and everyone of them. Here Alec was, disobeying everything he'd been taught. Magnus felt lucky. He pulled away from him, shocked for a moment at his emotions. He was just a boy, why did he make him feel this way? Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and stopped caring. Alec's porcelain face was a bright shade of pink.

"Was that your first kiss?" Magnus questioned him, putting the dots together.

"What!? …No!" Alec looked away, his blush only growing deeper as he stared out the window of Magnus's car.

"It's okay if it is Alec." Magnus's voice was soft, not judging him at all. Alec looked back at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh please, we both know it wasn't yours." Alec's voice stung Magnus for some reason.

"Yes…" he started with a hint of irritation in his voice, "but I am far older than you my dear." Alec shook his head.

"Alec, darling. You don't need to be jealous. What is in the past, shall stay there." Magnus had no idea why he was explaining himself to the boy. He knew his past would become a problem. It always did. But for some reason, Alec's anger dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just being stupid." He sounded like a jealous 18 year old girl. It was adorable.  
>"Alright, my dear, sweet, blue eyes." Magnus smiled at Alec, and Alec shook his head at the name.<p>

"Whatever Mags."

"Yes! I've been meaning to ask you about that!"

"About what?"

"That terribly weird nickname you've given me!" Magnus's eyes were wide with curiosity, and Alec simply laughed.

"It's just a name Magnus, but I don't know, I think it's cute." He looked down. Magnus immediately felt bad for asking.

"No no! It is, darling, it is." Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder. 'No one has ever called me that before, that's all."

At that moment, the door to the institute flew open, and a frantic Isabelle ran out, opening the door to Magnus's car, and pulling Alec out.

"You have to get inside, now!" Her voice was worried, and shrill. Magnus got out of the car, not understanding what the problem was.

"Iz, what are you doing?" Alec was attempting to pull his arm away from his sister, glancing back at Magnus as he was pulled away. Magnus gave him a small wave.

"You need to go inside, and stay there. Mom and Dad are going to be home any minute!" It all made sense now. Dear Isabelle was simply looking out for her older brother, not wanting their parents to know about the night. Pure logic. Magnus looked up at the starry sky, remembering a similar time in his life. Was he doomed to repeat his history?

He looked over at the two and say Alec finally succeed in pulling his arm away from her.

"Iz…" He could barely hear the black haired boy, and he wasn't about to use magic to eavesdrop.

"It's okay… I want… I need to do." Isabelle shook her head, but let Alec go, a curious look on her face. She went inside, for reasons Magnus didn't know. He was stunned to see the shadow hunter boy walking back towards him and his car.

"Alec, darling, what are you doing? From what I've gathered, your parents will be home soon, and I've seen this ending before, it's not a good one." Alec shook his head, and Magnus knew, he only half understood what he meant. He looked down and saw Alec take his hand.

"You told me I need to be more open, and less concerned about what people think of me if I want to be with you."

"Yes, but I didn't mean I wanted you to come out to your parents! That it completely up to you to do when you're ready, not because of something someone said!" Magnus became frantic.

"That's just it! Because of what you've said, I've decided this is something that has to happen! Magnus, I don't know what this is, or what we are, but I know it's scaring the hell out of me, so it has to be something good." Magnus let out a small laugh.

"Must be," he purred.

"ANYWAY," Alec continued, laughing, "I have courage tonight, and only because of you. I don't want to waste this courage. If I don't do this now, I may never, and I don't want to lie about you to anyone. If whatever this is, turns out to be… more," he blushed, "then this needs to happen."

Magnus was stunned. Stunned, but he nodded, he wasn't about to stop his decision.

"Whatever you want my darling." He felt Alec squeeze his hand as he leaned down to kiss Magnus. It was soft, and sweet. He could feel how nervous Alec was.

"For some reason, I just know that this, you, are worth it." Alec smiled down at Magnus as he spoke.

"Oh I know I am." Alec laughed and turned as he heard a car turn down their street. A moment later there was a black car pulling into the driveway and Alec took a breath, squeezing Magnus's hand one more time before letting it go.

**(Due to a review that spoke of the next chapter... Just thought I should let you know that this is it. haha... I did say it was a one-shot in two parts. I want the open ending, even though I know they're unpopular. This was an assignment for class, I had to create a script with a theme based off of something. I wrote it like this first, and now I'm converting it into a script format... though it was due last friday... my teacher may kill me, but you can't blame my writers block. Anywho, I'm sorry, but that's all folks.)**


End file.
